The Retold Ending of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein
by Preastle Elizabeth Peacomantis
Summary: This takes up when Elizabeth first dies. Victor decides to revive Elizabeth so that his creation will take her as her partner and not kill his father. After the sparks fly and dead corpse moves, Victor decided he loves Elizabeth too much to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

"The murderous mark of the fiend's grasp was on her neck, and the breath had ceased to issue from her lips. While I still hung over her in the agony of despair, I happened to look up" (173). …

Then I saw the monster right in front of me. His tall structure and thick muscles stood out as a silhouette unless the lightning revealed its hideous face and large knuckles.

In almost a second I threw myself on him and right away knew it was a bad suggestion for myself. "How could you?! How could you kill my Elizabeth?! I was so happy! I was loved! I loved back! I had my future set! Why could you ever take that away from me? How?! Why!?" and I broke into tears and became even more ferocious; but even so the monster was too strong for my weak and feeble bones. The ugly thing threw me down to the ground and pulled his eyes closely to mine. He told me "How do you think I feel? I could have had a beautiful home with a beautiful family and loved ones to look after me! You were irresponsible and did not want to take me in because I was too HIDEOUS for you to look at, your own creation and the one you made to love. I even found a family that I loved, and they almost loved me back! Once again, I was to bloody ugly to look at and no one could see that I was only a child that needed to be nurtured! YOU were supposed to do that for me! You took away everything I could have had! So now I do the same thing!" It almost sounded like he wanted to cry. He slowly pulled himself away from me and looked at Elizabeth.

He said "All I want is someone to love me back." He struck his thick black eyes and pointed his distorted and disgusting finger towards me. "You will make me a partner since that is the only way I will be happy!" and with an even angrier and serious look he whispered "or your father is next".

I thought this over. I would do anything for my family because they were the only ones left for myself. After what the monster told me I felt almost sympathetic for him. He was right; I took away everything from him. Well that does not matter! He is a monster! He deserves to be mistreated! However, he made a very promising threat. If he warned me he'd kill my Elizabeth then he definitely was not lying when he put my father into this situation.

"Very well, I will achieve your demands." I agreed. "Before anyone notices the commotion you must quickly place her body into the boat. We will leave here tonight." He agreed to help me with that. As soon as possible we left to my lab where I would be reviving Elizabeth for my own creation.

The long trip over was long and silent. The night was cold and the waves smashed into rocks like a drum. Even when the water crashed on itself, the sound was a thunder like voice telling me to stop. I wanted to. However my father's life was not one's to jeopardize.

I peaked over the tarp that was covering my wife and bit my lip to stop the tears that would soon flow if I thought about it any longer. The ghastly wind tore the tarp right off of her beautiful body. I could only turn around and dare not look at what wasn't mine any longer. Hours past by and I began to fall asleep. I would need the rest to work for hours on end to revive her. It was not easy the first time to make one creation, now I am attempting to make another one.

When I awoke I was laying on top of Elizabeth. Despite the cold, she was still warm and comfortable as she was when we had our last laughs together. She had her arm around me as if we were actually embracing each other with our last moment. Then the wretched monster came along and threw me off of her. Then we proceeded to the evil liar where my creation was first born.

My Elizabeth was still life and motionless as I've last seen her. She was stretched out on my lab table and had her silky, luscious, bright hair hanging off the end of it. Although dead, she seemed too peaceful sleeping and I dare wish to wake her up, for the sake of my father and of my brother and the rest of my family as well. Her skin was far too pale to be the cozy relaxing red that once took place on her cheeks; but the smooth texture was still there for me to cry out for her even more. I wish to be with her again, I wish to embrace her and to love her as I did in Geneva. I shouted to myself "Oh Elizabeth! What have I done? I created a monster only to create a depression over your death, as well as William and Justine!"

I kissed her pale pink lips one last time, which always reminded me of the beautiful scented flowers that blossomed near our home, and I started the monstrosity.

Sparks flew everywhere and the same excitement tickled my veins as they did when I created the first creature. And moments later I grasped success! I, Victor Frankenstein, have yet again played God! I have shown proof to man that we can be creators! My head was spinning! My heart was pumping past my chest and I felt as if my soul had actually jumped out of my body and started to fly around! As my Elizabeth stood up, I shouted again and again out of joy! I have done it! I have made yet another!

Then as I was screaming from my victory, I stopped shortly out of confusion. Was Elizabeth joyfully screaming as well? I turn around and she was sitting as she held her arms out for me. I knew I loved her, but yet I hesitated to run right to her. Right before I brought her back to life, I knew for certain that I would find happiness from her existence, however I didn't.

All the shocks from the electricity made her luscious hair into hay. All her hair stood up from her scalp and turned that beautiful blonde into a hideous black; like coal after a fire. Her skin was not smooth, or colorful; it was rough like sandpaper and pale grey.

"What is wrong?" cried Elizabeth "I have missed you and now we have a second chance to be together!" I froze. "Victor, come over!" After a long pause she realized that I was not going near her. "What's wrong, Victor, I thought you loved me." I replied "I do! Oh my sweet Elizabeth, but you are not mine to take any longer." She took my hands and I kissed hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. After a long, blank stare at each other, she finally asked me "Well then whose am I?"

Just at that moment the monster came in. I didn't know wither to run away with Elizabeth or to just give her up. I remained motionless until my creation spoke up first. Even if I ran, he was so powerful to catch up to us. He saw me and Elizabeth together. So at no hesitation he grabbed my neck and started to clutch. Elizabeth screamed and tried to get the hideous thing to let go. "I haven't explained to her yet," I managed to wheeze out "That she will be your bride". He continued to grasp his hand even tighter around my neck. It was then; Elizabeth gently touched the monster and stroked his arm. "Please let him go" she whispered.

Slowly, the monster let me fall to the floor and I took the chance to reach my breath again. Elizabeth rushed to my side to help me stand up from my crippled body.

I explained to her, that I brought her back to life only to rescue the lives of our dear family and for the rest of the people we love, especially our father. She appeared to be appalled, but I know she would do the same thing, and so did she. She wept a little and gave me one last kiss good bye. Her lips were even rougher than her skin, but I still loved her. Even if she was as hideous as my first creation, I was blind to what she looked like and only to look inside of her. She still had the sweet smile and soft dimple in her cheeks as she sang her melodic laugh. I too, sobbed but tried to maintain. I could not let my sweet Elizabeth see me like this for the last time. We held our faces together and let our sorrowful tears drip onto one another's cheek. I continually kissed her because I knew this would be our only chance to be with each other ever again in our lives.

The monster started to drag her out of my sight. I grasped her for as long as I could but the first creation grasped me by the collar and threw, with his limitless strength, against the other side of the room. My head crashed along on of the bricks and I started to feel lightheaded. The last I heard of my Elizabeth was her crying "Victor!" and her terrified scream as the monster slammed the door, and my visions became completely black.

I awoke. I realized so much time has passed and I did not know where my sweet Elizabeth was! I scrambled to get on my feet even though the excruciating pain made me feel so ill. I reached my hand to the back of my head and I realized I was more injured than I thought. I took a clean towel and tried to stop the bleeding. As I cleaned myself up, I pondered upon where my monster could have taken my love. There is the whole world to search for, there are endless mountains to climb, wide seas to sail, endless deserts to survive. All this seemed impossible! I did not know where to go, what to do and had to clue where to find her.

And what about my father? He will be devastated once he finds out his daughter was kidnapped, also the fact on her appearance! I must explain everything to him!

I set out to travel back to Geneva, where my father would hear the dreadful news. The whole ride there, I was worrying about my father; he would have a heart attack just to hear this news. More importantly my dear Elizabeth, I did not know what will happen to her, whether the monster would kill her or force her into his pleasures. I cried wondering about the things I could not stop. I cried for Elizabeth and my father because both would be dead either way.

Arriving to Geneva was no pleasure either. There was a thick layer of fog, which made my ability to land my boat almost impossible. The stench in the air was terrible; I had to cover my mouth with my coat just to be able to breath. I could not see majestic mountains, or the beautiful flowers (colorful as they are). As I remember Geneva was filled with blossoming plants and rich soil and soft grass to walk along. This place I was in had gravel and rocks where ever I walked. There was no beautiful vegetation to admire or children running around and playing. There was no sign of civilization or architecture anywhere, as if man had never discovered this place…or survived.

As I continued walking I heard a woman shriek. I yielded to hear any hints as to where this shrieking might have come from. I heard her again. Nothing was visible to me due to the thick fog. I screamed out loud "Ma'am, where are you? I would help you if you tell me where you are!" I heard the same shriek again. I followed that voice and it got louder and louder so I ran even faster as soon as I was sure where it was.

I ran and ran but the miles seemed endless. I stopped to take a quick breat;, I didn't exactly have the athletic body to continue. As I rested up, the screaming stopped. I was alarmed that something drastic must have happened. At that same moment, I was hurled up in the air. Then picked up again only by my collar, making my jacket choking me almost to death. I did not even have the strength to adjust myself so I would no longer be choking. Then I was thrown over the shoulder and carried to some unknown destination. I realized that it was my own creation that had beat me weak.

Too weak to move, I allowed the monster to tie me to a large log. This was slightly confusing but figured that he couldn't do much worse than what already happened. Next thing I know, He starts to hang me on top of a nest of sticks and rocks. I knew then that he was trying to fry me up like a big, plump pig! He started the fire, and I began to panic. "Help!" I screamed and shouted loud enough for any one to hear, not that any one was. "What have you done with my Elizabeth?" I shouted to the occupied monster. "Where is she!!?" I tried to sound angry enough to threaten it, but of course I was no match against a giant.

"Victor?" I heard a mumbled voice cry out. "Victor it's you! My darling!" I realized that sweet gentle voice was truly my Elizabeth and that I have found her! "Oh Elizabeth!" I rejoiced in saying, with the fire still building up "I was so worried I would not be able to reach you!" "It's fine now! But now you will be eaten and fried up as dinner! And I am trapped! I am not able to help you!" she replied.

I tried to look around to see where she was, and then I find a closed off tomb made of big heavy boulders only my creation would be able to pick up. I saw Elizabeth stick her hand out of the gaps from this tomb to signal where she was. My only problem now was to get off the pole in which I was being cooked on, and without _it_ noticing.

I tried to struggle out of the clutches of the ropes, and I tried to bite my way through. Time went by and the fire was getting bigger. My creation was still watching me and getting entertainment out of my attempt to escape. I was beginning to feel helpless!

I pondered on how I could get out and nothing seemed to work. The first thing I needed to do was get the blasted fire extinguished! What if I somehow poured the surrounding gravel on top of it? I haven't no arms or legs or anything to kick or push with; but the monster did!

"Hey!" I shouted to get my creations attention, "You ugly piece of nothing! Get over here! You can't burn this fire because you don't know anything! You're worthless and you are a huge disappointment to any of my inventions!" My Elizabeth opposed to what I was doing and yelled to stop me, but of course I wouldn't, "You scoundrel! You fumbling fool! You hideous thing, you!" More comments made him pound his feet and race towards me! This was perfect! Some of the gravel was already beginning to drip into the pit where the fire lay. More and more poured in until he crashed right into the log I was tied upon; that made the log snap in two and me flying into the air, once again, but ignored the pains and aches I had to save my Elizabeth. The monster was preoccupied with attending to his own injuries from the fire. I struggled to even budge any boulders that covered her in the tomb, but successfully got her out.

I knew we couldn't have just run and get out alive, we needed something to slow down the monster who would be much faster than us! I took the last remaining branch that had the slightest flame and shoved it right into the bare black eyes of the creature. It screamed in pain and rolled around in the rocky texture of this wretched land.

"Quickly, Elizabeth, we must hurry!" I grabbed her sweet gentle hand and was grateful to see the boat still there waiting for us to escape in it. At times we heard the monster catch up to us, but with his blind visions he could not tell where we were.

The worst was over; we sailed out again far away from the remote island. The monster figured we had left and tried to run across the water to catch us. That worked for a little while until the water became too deep, even for his height. Either some other hideous sea creature took a nip at him or he drowned from exhaustion. No other thing was in the way from our love now. My sweet Elizabeth and I could live together in peace.

It was sunset. The sun filled the sky with cheerful oranges and yellows then faded out to relaxing shades of indigo and blue. We rejoiced being together again, and I was sure I would never again press my lips to her… not so smooth lips. None the less, I loved her. It didn't matter to me how she looked. Her hands were still as warm as they first were when we held hands to play together as children. Her smile still made my heart skip a beat and her eyes were still the beautiful pale blue I remember gazing into.

Even in her shape and form, we decided to head back to Geneva and see our family again. Our trip home was perfect … until at one point she asked about _our_ children. Now that will be a new experiment I almost dare to try.


	2. Chapter 2

I was inspired to write this because I always wondered if Victor would ever make another monster just for his first creation. I also wondered if he ever thought of reviving Elizabeth to be with her again. Even if he did, what would she look like? How would she turn out? Would Victor like the new Elizabeth? I have also thought about making an entirely new character (that would be one of Victor's creations) that did not like the monster at all. Putting all those ideas together made this story. If I had time and patience and a million extra credit points I would probably keep rewriting the story over and over and each a different way. Each way would exaggerate more on the themes of Mary Shelly's, _Frankenstein_. The one I published (unofficially on an internet page) reflected the love for your family and what you would do just to be with them. If Victor made a whole new creation, I think I would put more into the theory that a man starts out on a clean slate but turns evil once influenced by society.

In the end I wrote about Elizabeth coming back to life because it would break my heart if my one true love was dead. I felt bad for Victor and I didn't want him to feel that way. LOL!


End file.
